Merci de m'héberger
by PoneyRose
Summary: Slash avec lemon Mozart / Salieri EDIT : Corrigée et légèrement modifiée /!\


Merci de m'héberger.

- Wolfgang Mozart ! _Annonça l'Intendant de Salzbourg._

Le dénommé Mozart entra dans la salle et s'agenouilla devant le prince archevêque, non sans avoir effectué une révérence extravagante. Cette dernière arracha une moue désapprobatrice au Prince archevêque.

- Monsieur Mozart, _commença-t-il_, quel est...quel est ce torchon ? Un congé ? Trouveriez-vous le travail à mon service indigne de votre ''talent'' ?

Il insista volontairement sur le dernier mot avec ironie et mépris. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Colloredo détestait sa musique.

- Votre altesse, _reprit Mozart_, loin de moi cette idée. Je désire simplement faire connaitre ma musique, expliqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante et précipitée.  
>- Votre ''musique'' ? <em>Cracha-t-il méprisant<em>. Mais votre musique ne mérite guère d'être connue ! Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre benêt sans talent et sans aucune décence. Vous ne mériteriez même pas de travailler à mon service. J'éprouve juste de la pitié pour vous !

C'en fût trop pour Mozart. Il se redressa, jaugea Colloredo d'un regard noir et dit d'une voix qui se voulait contrôlé et incisive :

- Et bien ''Monsieur le Moufty'', regardez-moi bien une dernière fois, car plus jamais vous ne me verrez ainsi prostré devant vous ! Car moi, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, je vous remet dès ce soir ma démission et prends ainsi ma liberté ! _s'insurgea-t-il_

Il se leva, regarda Colloredo de haut puis sortit de la pièce. Raide… Digne…

Quelques temps plus tard, dans un autres palais, deux hommes se disputaient :

- Monsieur l'Intendant Rosenberg, je ne partage guère votre aversion envers ce…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car il fut coupé par l'Intendant.

- Pssssst ! Une hérésie vous dis-je ! Cessez cette litanie de défense envers cet énergumène indécent ! _Hurla presque l'Intendant._

Soudain, l'Empereur entra et dans une courbette ridicule Rosenberg le salua.

- Votre Majesté, je vous présente Monsieur Gottlieb Stéphanie, l'homme qui a écrit notre nouvel opéra.  
>- Excellent ! <em>S'enthousiasma l'Empereur<em>. Et à qui comptez-vous donner la lourde tâche de composer la musique de cet opéra ?  
>- Et bien votre Majesté, j'ai fait appel à Wolfgang Mozart, <em>répondit Monsieur Stéphanie<em>

Rosenberg émit un claquement de langue réprobateur et l'Empereur l'avisa, surpris.

- Votre Majesté, cet écervelé clame ne vouloir composer que pour l'allemand, et puis il est bien trop jeune et totalement inexpérimenté ! _répliqua Rosenberg_.  
>- Pour l'Allemand sire justement, je pensais que cela vous conviendrait !<p>

L'Empereur resta silencieux un temps incalculable, puis il s'écria le regard brillant :

- Demandons l'avis de Salieri ! Rosenberg faîtes-le quérir je vous prie.

Suite à la sortie théâtrale de Rosenberg l'Empereur interrogea Gottlieb sur son œuvre, histoire d'en savoir plus. Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minute plus tard que Salieri et l'Intendant apparurent

- Votre Majesté ? Vous m'avez fait demander ?  
>- Ah ! Mon cher Salieri ! J'ai sollicité votre aide pour une question musicale.<br>- En quoi puis-je vous être utile?  
>- Connaissez-vous Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ? Et si oui, qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

Salieri réfléchit un instant avant de répondre d'une voix assurée :

- Un jeune homme très enfantin, peut-être trop, mais infiniment doué. Quant à sa musique, elle est juste et ne possède aucun raccord entre les sonorités. Cependant, il est assez inexpérimenté.  
>- Bien. Mes amis, je pense qu'il faut lui laisser sa chance et j'accepte donc Mozart !<p>

Rosenberg en fût affligé, comment cet énergumène indécent pouvait avoir comme cela un pied à la cour ? Cela ne se passera pas comme ça ! 

Rosenberg n'avait toujours pas réussi à éradiquer Mozart de la surface de la Cours et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Cependant, il avait trouvé un moyen de s'acharner sur sa musique et lui, aujourd'hui, pendant sa répétition générale. Assis dans la salle insultant injustement le travail de Mozart.

- Une hérésie ! _Pestait-il dans sa barbe._

Ce fut à ce moment que ce produit l'impensable, l'Empereur, qui n'assistait jamais au grand jamais aux répétitions, entra sous le regard incrédule de l'assistance et sous le visage déconfit de Rosenberg. Lui qui avait saboté les répétitions allait devoir en répondre devant l'Empereur.

Ce fut au final que cela se produisit. Le Maestro Mozart retourna s'asseoir l'air renfrogné. La musique cessa tandis que les danseurs continuaient et que Rosenberg se tassait. L'Empereur ne tint plus et reprit la parole :

- Mais enfin quelle est donc cette mascarade ?  
>- Monsieur l'Intendant Rosenberg ici présent a censuré mon final ! Grogna Mozart avec hargne.<p>

Tout bonnement, sans raison ! 

Mozart fulminait et l'Empereur reprit :

- Rosenberg ? Quelles sont donc ces bêtises ?  
>- Votre Majesté, je me dois de rappeler que la danse de ballet est contraire aux usages voilà tout !<br>- Ce n'était pas une raison de les jeter au feu ! S'insurgea Mozart sous le regard perplexe de l'Empereur.

- Maestro je vous en prie, calmez-vous ! Nous allons rapidement régler ce petit différent ! Êtes-vous capable de retranscrire ces partitions ?  
>- Oui, je me rappelle de toutes les notes...<br>- Bien je vais faire quérir le Maestro Salieri pour qu'il vous porte assistance dans votre travail.

Rosenberg mécontent insista:

- Votre Majesté, les usages...

Il fut coupé par un claquement agacé de l'Empereur.

- Rosenberg, cessez immédiatement ces enfantillages ! Je n'ai que faire des usages, maintenant allez me chercher Salieri. J'aviserais de votre cas plus tard !  
>- Bien votre majesté...<p>

Lorsqu'il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard suivi de Salieri, il ne semblait toujours pas s'être remis de sa défaite et de son échec face a l'Empereur. Salieri entra et fit une légère révérence et prit la parole avec toujours ce masque d'impassibilité sur le visage.

- Votre Majesté, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?  
>- Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'aider notre jeune Maestro Mozart ?<p>

Le dit Mozart fit une révérence grandiose en guise de salut et une expression de surprise et d'étonnement traversa le visage de Salieri d'habitude si impassible.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider Maestro ? _demanda poliment Salieri._  
>- Et bien Maestro Salieri, mes partitions ont été détruites par Monsieur l'Intendant Rosenberg ici présent ! <em>Expliqua Mozart toujours un soupçon de hargne indéniable dans la voix<em>. Et il me faudrait de l'aide pour les reconstituer.  
>- Ma foi, si vous avez en souvenir toutes vos partitions, j'accepte de vous aidez à les retranscrire sur papier.<p>

Mozart ne s'y trompa pas, il y avait bien un défi dans ses paroles. Le grand Salieri ne le pensait pas capable de réellement se souvenir de la totalité de ses partitions.

- Bien évidemment que je m'en souviens ! Je me rappelle de chaque musique que j'entends ! Et puis comment puis-je oublier mes partitions ? Elles sont parfaites !

Ne voulant pas voir la situation dégénérer, l'Empereur les congédia. Salieri ne perdit pas une minute et entraîna l'Autrichien à sa suite, dans son bureau. La pièce était sobre, élégante et stricte. Exactement à l'image de son propriétaire.

- Nous serons mieux installés ici ! _dit Salieri_. Asseyez-vous sur cette chaise.

Seulement donné un ordre de cette sorte c'était ne pas connaître Mozart qui en décida autrement et s'assit sur la banquette beaucoup plus confortable contre le mur. Le Kappellmeister se résigna, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire changer de place le jeune compositeur. Il prit du papier a musique dans un tiroir et reprit d'un ton dégagé où pointait de l'ironie:

- Allons-y, puisque vous vous rappelez de toutes vos partitions !

Le jeune compositeur comprit que Salieri n'avait pas oublié le défi à peine voilé lancé quelques instants plus tôt et se releva pour s'asseoir au clavecin. Il commença ses partitions, partant dans un rythme d'abord rapide sous le regard surpris de l'italien, puis continuant plus lentement afin que Salieri puisse noter. Ils firent ainsi une partition de chaque instrument pour ensuite les recopier autant de fois qu'il le fallait. Ce qui aurait prit plusieurs heures voir plusieurs jours à Mozart seul ne leurs prit qu'une après-midi.

- Merci Maestro, comment puis-je vous remercier ?  
>- Expliquez-moi… Comment faites-vous ? Vous créez des partitions si sublimes que ça en devient presque insensé mais…<br>- Vous appréciez ma musique Maestro ? _S'extasia le jeune compositeur._  
>- …mais votre partition ne contient aucune erreur. Elle est juste parfaite ! Ce...ce n'est pas humain ! <em>Continua le compositeur préféré de Joseph II sans tenir compte de la question de son rival.<em>  
>- Je sais ma partition est toujours parfaite dés la première écriture ! <em>dit l'Autrichien le plus sérieusement du monde.<em>

Salieri eu une léger sourire incrédule :

- La modestie ne vous étrangle guère !  
>- A quoi bon éprouver de la modestie lorsque son talent est indéniable mon bon Salieri ?<p>

Salieri sourit devant ce discourt qui pouvait passer pour de la prétention mais qui, dit par cet énergumène si enfantin, passait simplement pour de la confiance en l'avenir. Son sourire s'agrandit, indulgent et Mozart en jubilait. Il savait de source sûre que Salieri ne perdait jamais son masque de froideur et en l'espace d'une journée il le lui avait fait perdre à deux reprises !

- D'après mes renseignements je suis l'une des rares personnes à vous avoir arraché à votre masque de froideur, pour y afficher un aussi beau sourire ?  
>- Ne vous en vantez pas trop Mozart ! Il n'est guère bon pour nos images respectives de nous fréquenter ! Vous êtes sensé viser ma place de Maître de Chapelle ! <em>Répondit Salieri en se renfrognant.<em>  
>- Pourquoi suivre les usages ? Qui ont-ils aidé ? Ils ne nous poussent qu'à ne connaître personne autour de nous et à nous enfermer dans la solitude ou pire encore, à nous entourer de faux-semblants, de personnes avides de richesse et de pouvoir !<p>

Salieri fut sincèrement touché et surpris par l'amertume de ces paroles. Comment un être aussi jeune pouvait-il être si dégoûté par la vie ?

- Mozart, _commença Salieri d'une voix plus douce qu'au nature_, que vous a-t-on fait pour que vous détestiez à ce point la vie ?

Pour seule réponse, Mozart se recroquevilla dans une position fœtale sur la banquette, les yeux noyés de larmes, laissant même échapper quelques sanglots. Doucement, Salieri s'approcha. Ne sachant quel comportement adopter, il déposa instinctivement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le réconforter. Ce dernier sentant cette main qui se voulait réconfortante sur lui, s'écroula alors sur le torse de l'Italien, sanglotant de plus bel. Les bras du Maestro italien se refermèrent lentement sur le jeune homme.

Le temps passa et le plus jeune des deux compositeurs se calma peu à peu. Le brun de l'avait pas lâché, bouleversé par ce petit être complètement détruit. Quand enfin Mozart se redressa, il effaça les dernières traces de larmes de son visage puis il sourit à Salieri. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

- Mozart, accepteriez-vous de m'expliquer votre état, car jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que vous aussi désespéré et amer face à la vie !  
>- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous l'expliquer vous aiderait à me comprendre et puis cela commence à dater, je devrais simplement essayer de tourner la page !<br>- Visiblement cela vous est compliqué, _reprit le Maestro italien_, ne serait-il pas plus simple de tout déballer une fois ?

Mozart se redressa d'un bon et échappa au bras réconfortant du plus âgé des deux. Salieri ne s'inquiétait jamais pour les autres, alors pourquoi cet intérêt si soudain pour sa petite personne ?

- En quoi mon état mental vous intéresse-t-il ? _Demanda Mozart sur la défensive._ Vous ne me connaissez pas et je sais que vous me haïssez !  
>- Je ne vous hais point…<p>

C'est vrai que le rapport des deux hommes avait toujours été assez tendu malgré les tentatives de l'autrichien pour nouer le dialogue avec son collègue.

- Et pourquoi ce mépris envers ma personne ? Vous avez avoué apprécier ma musique toute à l'heure ! Je ne vous le demanderais donc qu'une seule fois, me jalousez-vous réellement Salieri ?_ Articula le jeune homme avec un ton cassant._

L'énergie qu'il mit dans sa question surpris Antonio et ce dernier tenta de calmer le jeu.

- Calmez-vous Mozart ! Loin de moi ces affabulations ! Je vous jalouse c'est exact, mais non pas dans le mauvais sens du terme ! Je m'inquiète pour vous, vous êtes la première personne à me toucher à ce point…et je… Je n'y suis pas habitué. Alors ma question sera : comment faîtes -vous ?_ Souffla Salieri en baissant les yeux._  
>- Êtes-vous sincère Salieri ? Ou êtes vous un de ces courtisans avides et sans aucun amour propre ?<br>- Est-ce ainsi que vous me voyez ? Faîtes moi confiance… Pour une fois.

Mozart et Salieri se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ce fut un véritable déclic pour le plus jeune des deux, car il déballa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Son enfance auprès d'un père qui lui en demandait trop, son combat quotidien contre Colloredo pour sa musique et enfin sa traversée de l'enfer lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à la rue sans le sou.

- Il y a encore quelques mois, j'étais à la rue sans rien pour subsister à mes besoins, aujourd'hui je n'ai toujours pas de maison. Je dors dans mon bureau avec l'autorisation exceptionnelle de l'Empereur et je crains que cela soit la raison de la haine qu'éprouve Rosenberg à mon égard. Il ne peut pas supporter que j'aie eu droit à une deuxième chance. Plus tard si je m'en sens capable, je vous expliquerai peut-être ce que l'on m'a fait subir dans la rue mais pour le moment je ne m'en sens pas capable…  
>- Et moi qui vous prenais pour un enfant gâté, extravagant et sans éducation … Pardonnez-moi Mozart, je vous ai jugé trop vite !<p>

Salieri baissa la tête et Mozart comprit que le masque de froideur que l'Italien tentait de conserver s'effilochait de plus en plus.

- Merci…

Mozart avait parlé dans un souffle, un simple chuchotement qui fit frissonner Salieri de la tête aux pieds.

- Pourquoi ?  
>- Pour votre soutient tout à l'heure, pour votre écoute et surtout pour m'avoir laisser voir votre véritable visage<br>- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, _se renfrogna Salieri en reprenant presque immédiatement son masque sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-attristé de l'Autrichien._  
>- Pourquoi cachez ce que vous êtes réellement ? Quand vous laissez tomber votre masque vous êtes souriant, plus sympathique, à l'écoute, moins hautain, vous êtes vous tout simplement. Alors pourquoi vouloir cacher ce si beau visage qu'est le votre ?<p>

Wolfgang rougit légèrement de son discours mais surtout du compliment qu'il venait de faire inconsciemment au Maestro Italien. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et baissa la tête à son tour, ses cheveux cachaient subtilement la rougeur qu'avait prit son visage. Après un moment de silence, Salieri répondit doucement:

- A quoi bon donner sa confiance à cette Cours d'hypocrites ?

Il n'avait toujours pas relevez la tête, mais quand cela arriva, le plus jeune des deux compositeurs put lire la rage dans ses yeux.

- Pour quoi faire confiance à des gens tels que Rosenberg et la Cavalieri ? L'un n'attend que de me poignarder dans le dos et la seconde offre ses jupons à tout va. Le seul en qui j'ai confiance pourrait bien être Lorenzo Da Ponte, mon librettiste ! Le seul qui ne m'ait jamais trahi, le seul en qui j'ai envie de croire…  
>- Toute à l'heure vous m'avez demandez pourquoi j'étais dans cet état, pourquoi je désespérais, mais maintenant je remarque que vous êtes comme moi ! Alors laissez moi vous renvoyer la question. Que vous a-t-on fait Salieri ?<br>- Je n'ai pas autant de raison de désespérer que vous Mozart. Disons que j'en ai trop vu, trop vécu.  
>- Comme vous me l'avez dis plus tôt, cela peut faire du bien d'en parler avec une personne extérieur. Je me propose d'être cette oreille attentive tout comme vous avez été la mienne.<p>

Sans réfléchir, Salieri déballa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et Mozart l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Parfois il le rassurait, mais Antonio ne l'écoutait plus. Il était comme en transe et seule la fin de son récit et l'unique larme qu'il versa semblait le ramener à la réalité.

- Je comprends, _reprit Mozart peu de temps après._ Un père qui ne nous comprend pas, l'abandon… Je ne peux que vous dire que je comprends.

Après cet échange secret dans le bureau du Maître de Chapelle, Salieri et Mozart cherchèrent sans cesse la présence de l'autre sous le regard réprobateur de Rosenberg. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes et ce petit manège n'échappa pas à l'Empereur qui voyait cette entente d'un bon œil. Cependant un jour, il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir confirmation de cette nouvelle amitié qui était née dans son palais.

- Salieri ! _L'interpella l'Empereur._ Comment allez-vous mon bon ami ?  
>- Bien votre Majesté,<em>répondit-il en faisant une légère révérence au souverain.<em>  
>- Il m'a semblé, pour mon plus grand plaisir, vous voir vous rapprocher du Maestro Mozart ?<br>- C'est exact, Majesté, nous entretenons une relation amicale.  
>- Et bien sachez que je m'en réjouis ! Pensez-vous qu'une collaboration serait possible ?<br>- Et bien, je ne puis guère vous donner une réponse instantanée, il me faut l'avis du Maestro Mozart.  
>- Vous en êtes toujours au vouvoiement ? Je pensais que vous aviez dépassé ce stade depuis le temps… Et bien j'attends une réponse au plus vite Maestro !<br>- Bien votre Majesté !

Salieri s'inclina puis partit dans la direction du bureau de Mozart. Ce dernier, n'ayant toujours pas les moyens de se payer un logement digne de ce nom, continuait à passer ses nuits dans cette pièce.  
>Sur le chemin, Salieri réfléchit aux insinuations de l'Empereur quant à une future collaboration entre lui et l'Autrichien. Semblaient-ils donc si proches pour que le Souverain lance cette proposition ? Une fois devant le bureau de Mozart il toqua et entra sans attendre une quelconque réponse. Cette dernière aurait d'ailleurs été inutile puisque les bureaux avaient été insonorisés depuis peu et qu'attendre une réponse pouvait prendre plusieurs heures.<p>

- Salieri ! Que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite ?  
>- L'Empereur vient de me faire une proposition et je ne pouvais répondre à votre place, il demande si une collaboration entre nous deux serait possible ?<br>- Et bien Salieri j'en serais absolument flatté ! _Dit Wolfgang le plus sincèrement du monde._  
>- Je m'en vais donc de ce pas donner notre réponse à l'Empereur ! Il faudra aussi que vous acceptiez de vous rendre à mon domicile en ma compagnie, je ne sais guère me concentrer totalement sur mon travail lorsque les courtisans rodent dans les couloirs du palais dans le simple but de déranger les gens qui travaillent.<br>- C'est entendu mais je ne sais pas où vous habitez.  
>- Raccompagnez moi ce soir dans ce cas.<br>- Je ne veux pas paraître insistant, mais je ne voudrais pas vous encombrer, vous savez …  
>- Si je vous le propose, c'est que cela ne me gène pas et ne cherchez pas d'autres arguments Mozart, j'ai pris ma décision.<br>- Il me semble ne pas avoir le choix! _Remarqua le plus jeune en riant._  
>- C'est exact ! <em>Répondit l'Italien un léger sourire en coin plaqué au visage.<em>

Le soir arriva trop lentement au goût des deux compositeurs. Ils passèrent la journée à observer le mouvement des aiguilles de la pendule de leur bureau respectif. Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall sous les regards indiscrets.

- Allons-y, _déclara Salieri._

Ils partirent donc en silence. La maison du compositeur italien étant proche, ils la rejoignirent à pieds. Le silence s'installa et Mozart cru bon de le respecter. Seulement au bout de quelques minutes il ne tint plus et prit la parole:

- Salieri ? N'avez-vous pas peur de ce que pourrait penser la Cour ?  
>- Je ne préoccupe guère de leur ineptie !<br>- Et cela depuis ?

Salieri sourit à cette remarque et réfléchit, Mozart avait raison depuis quand cela ne l'importait-il plus ? Cette question si frivole méritait réflexion.

- Et bien, _reprit Salieri après un temps de réflexion_, je dois avouer que c'est votre rencontre qui m'a comme qui dirait transformer ? Je dirais même qu'elle m'a permit d'évoluer  
>- Salieri j'en suis honoré ! Merci de cette sincérité et de cette confiance que vous me portez!<p>

Mozart contempla Salieri les yeux brillants, il aurait tant voulu pouvoir laisser libre court à sa frivolité et à son coté enfantin en prenant Salieri dans ses bras pour le remercier.  
>De son coté Salieri aurait malgré lui aussi bien voulu que le petit Autrichien soit plus expressif. Lui qui sautait partout en général en prenant tout le monde dans ses bras, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune Blondinet restait si réservé en sa présence.<p>

- Salieri que vous arrive-t-il ?  
>- Rien de bien important. Nous sommes arrivés, <em>reprit celui-ci en montrant une grande bâtisse aux airs nobles et prestigieux.<em>

"Et moi qui suis obligé de vivre dans mon bureau, pensa Mozart en détaillant la grande demeure de son ami."

- J'imagine que vous pensez à votre modeste bureau. Cependant, si je vous le proposais, accepteriez-vous de venir vivre dans cette bâtisse ? J'y vis seul et j'y ai beaucoup trop d'espace.  
>- Je n'oserai guère ! Je suis comme qui dirait assez envahissant et je ne veux pas vous déranger,<em> répondit Mozart en rougissant.<em>  
>- Mais voyons Mozart je vous dis qu'il y a de la place et puis je ne vous le proposerais pas si cela me dérangeait ! <em>L'informa l'Italien.<em>  
>- Et bien si vous ne changez pas d'avis d'ici la fin de la soirée j'accepte mon bon Salieri !<p>

Les deux compositeurs préférés de l'Empereur entrèrent dans la splendide demeure. L'intérieur était sobre et élégant, meublé avec beaucoup de goût. Seul point noir au tableau, le manque de couleur qui manqua à l'Autrichien pour se sentir tout à fait à l'aise.

- Je vous fais visiter ? _Questionna le plus âgé._  
>- Avec plaisir.<p>

Le jeune autrichien avait décidé que si le compositeur Italien devait l'héberger, il préférait que cela soit en connaissant le ''vrai'' Mozart et non cette pâle copie réprimant toutes excentricités. Salieri fit donc une visite rapide de sa propriété en terminant par son bureau où ils s'installèrent pour composer. Ce fut seulement après plusieurs heures qu'une des servantes de Salieri frappa à la porte annonçant ainsi le souper.

- Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous préparer une chambre pour mon ami, il va rester ici quelque temps,_la prévint le compositeur tant aimé de Joseph II._

Mozart n'osait y croire, non seulement Salieri venait de le qualifier d'ami mais il l'invitait réellement à habiter chez lui le temps qu'il puisse se payer un logement digne de ce nom. La jeune fille sortit laissant les deux amis seuls dans la pièce. L'Autrichien en profita pour remercie son homologue en le prenant dans ses bras. D'abord Antonio ne bougea pas, puis doucement il répondit à cette étreinte. Le compositeur aux cheveux d'ébène frissonna au contact de l'aimé des dieux et frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de ce dernier dans son coup. Après un moment, il le relâcha doucement et dit :

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Mozart, c'est un plaisir croyez moi. Si nous allions manger maintenant ?

Les deux compositeurs terminèrent leur soirée sans aucun accroc. La chambre préparée pour Mozart était adjacente à celle de Salieri. Ce dernier semblait avoir tout prévu puisqu'il avait fait déposer des vêtements propres sur le lit et une serviette de bain s'il souhaitait se laver. Ils se couchèrent tard après une longue séance de composition qui porta ses fruits, avouons-le ! L'Autrichien, trop heureux de pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit, s'endormit sans aucun problème alors que dans la chambre à coté, Salieri se posait des questions en écoutant la respiration régulière du natif de Salzbourg. Comment cet écervelé arrivait à le toucher à ce point ? Sa musique, son génie et surtout ''lui'' fendillant son masque un peu plus chaque jour. L'italien finit par rejoindre le royaume des songes pour une fin de nuit agitée.

Au petit matin le plus jeune des deux compositeurs se réveilla pour la première fois depuis des mois sans courbature et sans fatigue. Comment avait-il peu se passer d'un vrai lit pendant tout ce temps ? Il se leva d'excellente humeur et s'habilla tranquillement, écoutant si le Maestro italien s'était réveillé. Une fois habillé décemment et n'ayant rien entendu en provenance de la chambre du plus âgé, il décida de descendre dans la salle à manger.

- Je suis dans la salle à manger ! _L'appela Salieri._  
>- Je vous cherchais !<br>- Je m'en doutais. Vous n'êtes pas un lève tôt ! _Remarqua Salieri sans la moindre méchanceté dans la voix._  
>- Disons que pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ai pu bien dormir. J'avoue avoir essayé de récupérer un maximum. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de m'héberger !<p>

Salieri sourit, ce qui devenait de moins en moins rare en présence de l'aimé des dieux. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarqué et l'italien se refrogna juste pour la forme, car en réalité, il était touché que l'énergumène l'ait remarqué.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Les jours passèrent et une routine se mit en place entre les deux compositeurs. Ils avaient déjà présenté leur travail en collaboration à l'Empereur qui les félicita.

Une complicité était née entre eux et elle ne cessait de s'accroître. L'un comme l'autre ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait entre eux, se disant que se qu'il ressentait était à sens unique et totalement interdit par la lois.  
>Tandis que Mozart remerciait pour la énième fois le maître de chapelle pour son hospitalité celui-ci ne savait pas quoi répondre comme à chaque fois. Finalement une phrase lui échappa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.<p>

- Le simple fait de votre présence me récompense déjà !

Mozart resta un moment béat devant cet aveu inattendu. Lorsqu'il se reprit enfin, ce fut pour enlacer le Brun qui en une simple phrase pouvait le rendre plus qu'euphorique. Contrairement à ce que pensait l'Autrichien, il ne fut pas repoussé pas son homologue, bien au contraire. Ce dernier répondit à cette étreinte et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du natif de Salzbourg non sans en respirer profondément l'odeur. Ils se reculèrent, sans se lâcher. Les deux compositeurs se regardèrent dans les yeux, cherchant une approbation quelconque puis, avec une lenteur presque calculée, rapprochèrent leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres respectives se touchent, donnant naissance à leur premier baiser. Seulement, Salieri se recula vivement et baissa la tête. Mozart ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Lui, le grand compositeur Italien de la cours impérial. L'Autrichien n'osait pas briser le silence devenu pesant, sachant que L'italien voulait dire quelque chose. Il lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits et ne fut donc pas surpris lorsqu'il prit la parole:

- Mozart, suis-je une simple expérience douteuse dont vous avez le secret ?  
>- Jamais je ne me … Comment pouvez-vous…<p>

Choqué qu'il puisse penser ça de lui, l'Autrichien ne put terminer sa phrase. Surpris par cette réaction, Salieri leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. La peine qu'il y lut le bouleversa jusqu'au plus profond de son âme sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer.

- Je crois que je vous dois certaines explications…Toutes ces conquêtes que l'on m'attribue ne sont que le fruit de l'imagination de pauvres courtisanes en mal de ragots. Lorsque la première rumeur est apparue, j'ai tenté de faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que de mensonge, mais vous connaissez la Cours…les rumeurs vont bon train et je n'ai pu la contenir. Ensuite d'autres greluches voulant se pavaner se sont servi de moi pour enrichir leur pseudo tableau chasse sans que j'en sois au courant bien évidemment…  
>- Que voulez-vous dire ?<br>- Et bien ma foi, soyons cru puisque vous m'y contraignez. Salieri, je suis puceau, vierge, sans expérience,…  
>- Mozart, c'est bon, <em>le coupa le compositeur de la Cours.<em> J'avais compris la première fois.

Une jolie teinte rouge venait à présent orner le visage des deux compositeurs, illustrant leurs gênes respectives. L'Autrichien semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne parvinrent pas à franchir ses lèvres et il se contenta de se dandiner.

- Oui ?_L'invita le Brun._  
>- Et bien… Je me demandais s'il en était de même pour… pour toi ? <em>Osa enfin le natif de Salzbourg, devenu plus rouge qu'une pivoine.<em>

Salieri ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde de ce soudain tutoiement. En réalité il était plus heureux que le plus jeune en prenne l'initiative.

- Je te dois au moins une réponse claire après ton aveu…J'ai depuis mon enfance offert ma chasteté à Dieu. En l'échange d'une prière, je la lui ai promise…  
>- Et quelle était cette prière ?<br>- Je voulais devenir comme toi… Un grand compositeur, un génie !  
>- Tu voulais devenir comme moi ? <em>Balbutia le Blondinet.<em>  
>- Et j'ai réussi en partie.<br>- Es-tu pieux ?

Salieri comprit le double sens de la question que cachait cette petite phrase.

- J'ai promis ma chasteté à Dieu et pour moi tu ne peux être qu'une de ses créations.

Le plus âgé ponctua cette phrase d'un baiser bien plus fougueux que le précédant déclenchant chez l'adorable petit blond une envie de taquiner de sa langue les lèvres du Maestro italien. Ce dernier ne fit pas rempart et lui accorda avec plaisir l'accès de sa bouche. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils ne purent plus respirer qu'ils se séparèrent.

- Es-tu sûr de toi ? _Demandèrent en chœur les deux compositeurs.  
><em>  
>Un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages et le propriétaire des lieux les entraîna doucement vers l'étage. Le jeune Autrichien se retrouva plaqué contre la porte de la chambre de son homologue. Mozart chercha à tâtons la poigné de la porte afin de pouvoir l'ouvrir. Une fois à l'intérieur, le brun continua à faire reculer son futur amant dans sa chambre jusqu'à le faire trébucher sur le lit. Salieri ne put retenir un sourire de carnivore avant de se pencher sur sa proie et d'emprisonner à nouveau ses lèvres. S'asseyant à califourchon sur le jeune compositeur Salieri parcourut son torse de ses doigts, le débarrassant au passage de cette redingote bien trop encombrante. Lorsque les doigts encore froids de l'Italien atteignirent leur but : la peau de Mozart, ce dernier eu un frisson de plaisir. Un courant électrique le parcouru et il ferma les yeux afin de mieux apprécier le contact de ses doigts. Profitant de sa position de force, le plus âgé reprit un meilleur appui - non sans frotter son bassin contre celui de son homologue - créant ainsi un friction qui arracha un gémissement à sa proie et prouvant ainsi leurs excitations respective.<p>

- Hmpf…Salieri… Antonio, je t'en prie…_Articula le natif de Salzbourg avec difficulté._

Les lèvres de Salieri parcouraient déjà le torse de Mozart, le torturant de ses doux baisers. Seulement celui-ci étant trop impatient et inversa les positions afin de prendre le contrôle et de rendre les tortures infligées avec encore plus de sensualité. Wolfgang prit un malin plaisir à effleurer du bout des doigts la peau de l'Italien, pendant que ce dernier tentait par tous les moyens d'inverser à nouveau les positions. Trouvant sa réaction trop excessive, le jeune Autrichien lui bloqua une bonne fois pour toutes les épaules et partit à la découverte de ce torse légèrement halé avec sa langue. Lentement, il retraça les lignes de la fine musculature de celui qui avait été son rival. Il devint même plus entreprenant et descendit lentement afin de débarrasser Antonio de ce pantalon devenu gênant et bien trop serré. Seulement c'était sans prévoir la réaction du plus âgé des deux. Ce dernier l'arrêta net et Wolfgang posa son regard interrogateur sur ceux remplis de luxure de son ''ami''.

- Wolfgang, passé cette barrière je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter, je le sens, alors je te pose une dernière fois la question. Es-tu sur de…?  
>- Je suis sûr de toi, <em>le coupa le petit blond s'attaquant déjà au dessous de son aimé.<em>

Libérant le morceau de chaire gorgé de plaisir de celui qui lui avait volé son cœur, Mozart entreprit de lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Commençant par de lent vas et viens de la main, le natif de Salzbourg ne put s'empêcher d'observer à la dérobé son Italien d'amant qui avait renversé la tête en arrière et retenait avec difficulté ses gémissements et ses cris. C'en fut trop pour l'aimé des dieux qui prit en bouche la verge de son amant et reprit ses va et viens de plus en plus poussés et saccadés. N'en pouvant plus de retenir ses cris, Salieri se laissa aller sous le sourire goguenard de l'Autrichien fière de son nouveau talent découvert. Au bout de quelques minutes de bonheur, Salieri l'arrêta. Surpris, Wolfgang releva la tête…

- Si tu continues ainsi je ne pourrais plus me retenir et je veux aller bien plus loin avec toi.

Comprenant le message, Mozart l'embrassa et se laissa faire lorsque l'Italien reprit sa position dominante. Il se laissa aussi faire lorsque ce dernier entreprit de le déshabiller. Après quelques minutes, le Brun présenta à son aimé deux doigts qu'il lécha consciencieusement sachant très bien à quoi ils serviraient. Lorsque qu'ils furent assez lubrifiés à son goût, Salieri les présenta à l'antre chaud de Mozart et y entra délicatement. Cette douce pénétration arracha tout de même une grimace à l'aimé des dieux, cependant la douleur fut bien vite oubliée lorsque le compositeur préféré de Joseph II commença à se mouvoir lentement en lui. Le deuxième doigt passa plus facilement et Salieri fit quelques mouvements de ciseau afin de bien préparer son aimé et lui éviter toute douleur inutile. Enfin, il retira enfin ses doigts sous les grognements mécontents du blond et se positionna correctement.

- Wolfy ? Tu te sens près ?  
>- Oui… <em>Répondit-il avant de retenir sa respiration.<em>

Il le prit alors d'un seul coup de rein ne voulant pas éterniser la douleur. Pourtant, en voyant les perles salées au coin des yeux du jeune blond aux airs de bambin il arrêta tout mouvement afin de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à son intrusion. Au bout de quelques instants, Mozart se détendit et joua des hanches pour faire comprendre à l'Italien qu'il pouvait continuer ses va et vient sans hésitation. La température de la pièce ne cessa d'augmenter. Les coups de reins devinrent plus rapides et saccadés. Un cri plus aigu et plus puissant que les autres fit comprendre à l'italien qu'il venait de trouver le point le plus sensible de son aimé et il décida de le viser avec application à chaque coup de rein, faisant presque hurler son Autrichien. Ce dernier ne put guère retenir ses cris tandis qu'Antonio se mordait la lèvre sentant la fin approcher. Ne souhaitant pas être le seul à atteindre la jouissance, le Brun prit le sexe de son vis-à-vis en main afin d'y imprimer un mouvement de va et vient pareil à ses propres coups de rein.  
>Arrivant au septième ciel ils crièrent chacun le nom de l'autres, puis Salieri s'effondra sur celui qu'il avait possédé corps et âme. Difficilement, ils reprirent leurs souffles devenus plus qu'erratique par l'effort fournis. Le plus âgé utilisa ses dernières forces pour rouler sur le côté et remonter les couvertures sur leurs deux corps nu. Presqu'aussitôt, Wolfgang alla alors se réfugier dans les bras de son amant et dit dans un souffle avant d'être happé par les bras de Morphée :<p>

- Ti Amo, mon italien...  
>- Ti amo anche il mio piccolo angelo, <em>répondit l'Italien en question un sourire attendri plaqué sur le visage.<em>

_Fin_


End file.
